Imperial Guard
Navigation: Factions main page | Home page | Contact Summary The Imperial Guard, also known as the Astra Militarum, is the primary fighting force of the Imperium, so numerous in size that even the Departmento Munitorum cannot place a figure on the number of Guardsmen under arms at any one time; the lists of new recruits and toll of casualties can run into the millions in a single day. It would be unfeasible trying to put any exact number on the strength of the Guard; however, it is believed that there must be many billions of Imperial Guardsmen, divided into millions of regiments. This absolute numeracy provides the Guard with its main power; their ability to deploy in numbers that, eventually, results in victory. Attacking in seemingly endless influxes across battle zones, charging forth under the cover of massive barrages and delivering massed lasgun volleys, in the Guard the individual Human soldier may appear a lost thing, almost forgotten. Yet the actions of these anonymous soldiers daily decide the fate of worlds. The Guard forms the very backbone of the Imperium for without them, Mankind would surely perish. Whilst Guardsmen are hardly the equals of Space Marines, fighting neither with the advantages of genetic enhancement or the most powerful personal weaponry, the Guard possesses the courage and the manpower to face and annihilate the enemies of the Emperor across the galaxy. In-Game The Imperial Guard is one of many militant arms of the Imperium of Man. Whereas the Space Marines are made up of genetically engineered super soldiers, the IG mostly consists of the average human soldier. However, what the Guard lacks in brute strength, they make up for in sheer numbers and overwhelming firepower, able to field hundreds of infantry as well as the unique ability to deep-strike super-heavy tanks onto any visible location on the battlefield. Furthermore, they boast some of the longest range artillery in the mod such as the Earth shaker platform. The Imperial Guard boasts some of the best and varied armour in Dawn of War that allow the Imperial Guard to meet any foe with an iron fist. From the Chimera transport tanks all the way up to super heavy, multi-barrelled monsters like the Baneblade and Stormhammer. This superiority in armour should be used to your advantage as much as possible. The primary weakness of the Imperial Guard is that of its early game capabilities. Guardsmen are particularly poor units early game and the cream of the Imperial Guard armour does not come into play until Tier 2 and 3, this makes them prone to rush tactics early on. This can be countered by building basic base defences and endeavouring to upgrade your Guardsmen as quickly as possible, both in morale and special weapons. In short, where Space Marines are quality over quantity, Imperial Guard are quantity over quality. When massed, the IG can overwhelm an army in time. Because they are simply mere men going up against the horrors of the universe, their morale can go down quickly. Fortunately, Commissars are here to keep morale up by shooting a guardsmen to make the troops fight harder. Imperial Guard also have the advantage of powerful tanks. The Leman Russ tanks can make mincemeat out of enemies while the Basilisks can pound the enemy from afar. And of course, let's not forget the Deathstrike... Technology Tree ArsenalCategory:Factionsommissa Category:Imperial Guard